Rins Choice pt3
by sesshomaru'smainlady
Summary: Kids and a wonderful life but a old friend comes back to life pt 4 coming up
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the Prolog or whatever…..Training her new body Rin grew to be Sesshomaru's equal in every way, however combining her spiritual powers along with her demonic made her a more fearsome opponent in battle. I wanted to name the baby Shori for both ses(sho)maru and (ri)n. Shori has smoked grey hair and wears it up into two split bun attached with colored flowers depending on her outfit . Her eyes are red and she has blue magneta strips on her eye lids and hands. She has natural red lips and purple tinted claws. Within a year after her birth Rin became pregnant again. Rin gave birth to twin boys much to Sesshomaru's delight. Yasuo and Yoshi both having Sesshomaru's eyes but Yasuo had maintained Rin's chocolate hair while Yoshi kept Sesshomaru's silver hair. Both boys had one blue magnata stripe on their cheeks like Inutaisho . Shori is 9 now and the boy are 8, however the boys are very tall coming up to their parents waist while Shori is shorter. Yoshi wears a black version of inuyasha's clothing and keeps his hair in a fishtail braid while Yasuo wears his hair up in a high ponytail with two pins sticking out and wear a white kimono with the same pattern as Sesshomaru's but in a deep purple. Shori wears 4 layer robes and only switches to a tighter fitting kimono when off training.

Shori was out picking flowers for her mother before feeling soaked in water. She quickly turned only to see her brothers with empty buckets taking off running. Shori already catching up to the took out a piece of paper and began a chant suddenly the boys stopped and fell to their feet.

Yoshi:Grrr…I.. cant…move

Yasuo: Hey what did you do

Shori: I placed a seal on you, poking out her tongue she turned and began to walk to the house

Yasuo and Yoshi: Hey don't leave up….I'm telling mom and I'm telling father

Shori gave them a quick glare and sigh tearing the paper they both could move again.

Yoshi: It's over Shori,leaping towards her pushing her down to the ground

Sesshomaru came outside followed by Rin.

Sesshomaru: What's all the commotion?

Yoshi: Father Shori put her stupid tricks on us again

Yasuo: She never plays fair

Shori : That's not true ,going to her mother for comfort Rin held her hands out and kneeled to hug her

Rin: My dear your soaking wet

Shori: They threw buckets of water on me mommie and its not fair

Yoshi and Yasuo :LIAR poking out their tongue

Sesshomaru: I see well boys come and show me what you've been working on

The boys nodded and headed for a nearby pasture .Sesshomaru now turning to his daughter lightly patted her head and whisper he was very proud of her for bounding two demons and off he went to attend to her brothers. Rin motioned for Shori to follow her inside to put on new clothes. Shori grabbed hold to her mother hand as Rin went to her daughter's room and opened a gift lying on her bed.

Rin; Here you go your father picked it out himself

Shori grabbed the package with delight and unraveled it carefully. A beautiful red kimono with a butterfly pattern and a new hair pin that matched. Blush filled her face and she cradled the lovely gift.

Rin: Put that on after the boys come back in well go see your cousins and sango's kids

Shori nodded as Rin kissed her forehead and left the room. Shori looked into the mirror with her new robe she was surely a great beauty in it. Shori frowned at the mirror .Something wasn't right she looked at her hair not satisfied untied it out of the ribbons and decided to wear it all down with her bangs pushed back her hair feel to her waist she placed the new hair pin on the right side of her hair and smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She opened the door and went to the den her family already redressed looked at her with surprise it was so rare when she wore her hair down.

Rin: You look so beautiful my darling

Yoshi: Yea you look kinda nice

Shori when her parents fell into conversation stuck her tongue back at both of them not forgetting they had a score to walking outside Sesshomaru,Rin,Yoshi and Yasuo transformed into dogs to fly into the sky(Rin and Yasuo are dark colored dog demons with a black coat and red eyes) Shori rode Ah-Un accompanied by jaken who appreciated Shori out of all the children due to her angelic and noble nature. They sooned arrived at kaede's villige . Inuyasha's kids already greeting them, Sota Inuyasha fisrt born named after Kagome's brother is inuyasha's spitting image in human form although being human Sota can access his demoic abilities at will. Kikyo named after priestess kikyo had silver hair and light blue eyes she wore her hair down accompanied by a big ribbion . Sango and Miroku's kids came out to play as well sango's twin girls Mika and Moki had sango bangs but wore their hair short ear length wearing blue and green eyeshadows to separate tem apart,their brother Sanru had long brown hair and wore it like sango's straight back with a ribbon at the tip.

Yasuo and Yoshi tackled their cousins and friends while the adults went inside to let them play.

Kagome : Shori is so cute

Rin:*giggles* Ah yes Kikyo as well will be a heartbreaker

Inuyasha : Thanks to my good looks of course

Everyone laughed except Sesshomaru who could only smirk.

Pulsating sounds

Sesshomaru looked at tensaiga

Sesshomaru's thoughts : Why is tensaiga so restless ,he looked up and could see inuyasha giving tetsauga a strange look as well

Inuyasha drew tetsaiga and went outside Sesshomaru followed him drawing tensaiga

Inuyasha: Hey what is all this Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru feeling the pulsing getting faster

Inuyasha touch my blade with the sword. Inuyasha lighty tapped tetsauga to tensaiga and a meido appared .

Inuyasha : A meido?

Sesshomaru eyes opended in shock and disbelief .The other now all coming outside .Rin rushed to his side.

Rin: Sess…Sesshomaru what is it ,looking at the daze in his eyes

Sesshomaru :This scent is….

Out of the meido came out a hand dripping of blood and foot steeped out while the rest of the body shown

Inuyasha gasped: Its you….father

Inutaisho : inuyasha sesshomaru ughhhh

Clutching his hand fell down as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaped to his side

Inuyasha: Kagome get your best medicines now ,his body is real and not an immatation

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at their father who lay unconsiccoius

Okay soo part 4 coming soon yayyy!


	2. Chapter 2

Inutaishou layed there with the same scars as on the night of his death. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared in awe as did the others in complete amazement. Inutaishou's eyebrows made a sudden movement and his eyes opened .Beginning to get up he grabbed his side which leaked blooded. Shori passed through the crowd and made her way to him. Seeing her puppy ears and the smell of Sesshomaru's blood intermix with her he gladly accepted his granddaughters help looking up at Sesshomaru. Placing both hands on the wound a green aura flowed from her hands healing the wound. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Even he didn't know she possessed such powers.

Inutaishou: Thank you little one, he patted her on the head making her ears twich

Inuyasha: Dad …Father not that im not happy to see you but how …why..are you here

Inutaishou :Inuyasha Sesshomaru Sounga has…returned

Everyone Gasps

Kagome :But we saw it sounga was sealed

Inutaishou: Yes but sounga plotted and made a bargain with a lot of dead demons and used their spiritual and demonic powers to pass over to this world. He promised them new bodies and revenge but first they had to morph with sounga to give him strength when the underworld opened thousands scattered to make it back into this world …then

Inuyasha :what then what happened

Inutaishou : Sounga appeared right in front of me and Izayoi and took her from me promising revenge on my sons and my love I channeled my will through both sword hoping I could make it out through the meidou and be revived by tensaiga

Inuyasha: punched the ground.

Inuyasha: that stupid sword

Inutaishou: in three days sounga will attack I had to warn you

Kagome then we need supplies

Miroku: Right I'll work on some sacred charms we're going to need a lot

Sango: I'll make some weapons everyone can use sicne we're fighting the undead

Inutaishou: I'm glad I have your help,he looked over at Rin who clutched on to Sesshomaru's arm smelling Shori he wondered how can she be a half demon yet rin smelled full demon

Inutaishou : Sesshomaru come with me

Sesshomaru :seemed surprised abit but followed. They walked to the sacred tree and sat down.

Inutaishou: Im happy Sesshomaru I see baksaigua and a lovely family that's more then what I hoped for you,yet the half demon child I don't understand

Sesshomaru: Rin was human once I revied her with the tensaiga she died again but mother revived her with the meidou stone I tried to protect her afterwards by leaving her in a human village thinking she would be safe but I realized I felt so …unhappy without her I was in love with ..a human..maybe it's a strange taste I finally received from you father Rin started carrying a child and while delivering a demon attacked if rin died a third time I wouldn't have known what to do so I took her to someone who could make her a full demon using my blood I thought of doing the same to Shori but she's the last thing that reminds me of rin's human life the boys came being full demons so I try to train Shori to be strong like her brothers I want her to be happy and not be mistreated because of who she is

Inutaishou :My son how much you've grown I was always worried you'd never find someone but it seems I don't have to worry anymore your children are all beautiful an-

Inuyasha :now running to them , Demons are in the village come help!

Both looked in disgust that they didn't sense a demonic aura. Reaching the village and already jumping into action. Sesshomaru glided to rin who was protecting the children used her flower whip to keep the demons at bay. Sesshomaru swung his baksaiga and the demons were ripped to shreds. Landing gracefully on his feet Rin flew happily into his arms as he stroked her hair. Coming out of the hug and patting his children's heads he went out to the main center of where they demons were.

Sesshomaru: All of you stand back I will finish this

Shori :Moooommmiiiee

In the blink of an eye a demon from underground flew off with Shori and made its way over to Kikyo kidnapping them both

Inuyasha: You bastard ,Adamant Barrage

Kagome: Nooo stop you'll hit the children

Shori and Kikyo were placed inside a cage made of demon bones with Izayoi inside . Shori trying to bend the bars was electrocuted and thrown back. Izayoi rushed up to help her and placed her head in her lap. Looking up seeing Inuyasha and Inutaishou made her smile and cry.

Rin :Shori!, Rin running toward the cage only to be halted by sounga

Sounga :my my haven't we grown up haha and a demon too hahaha Inutaishou you thought you could really ruin my plans you fool DRAGON TWISTER

Sango: Oh no we're not going to have enough time to move everybody

Rin :Kagome a sacred barrier should help

Kagome nodded and rushed to meet her. Both making hand signs a purple barrier appeared

Rin:No one leave this barrier

The dragon twister was realized and the barrier didn't move. With the dragon twister gone both girls collapsed in exhaustion only to be caught by their loves.

Sounga: very clever I must say ha we shall continue this fight at my castle in 3 days until then I'll be taking good care of your precious daughters

Sounga and the demons that were not killed diapered in mid air leaving no scent for anyone to follow

Inuyasha: DAMMIITTT

Inutaishou: when they wake up we must prepare Sounga just took the children to make sure you come I'm so sorry

Sesshomaru: Shori can heal herself and she has special charms and powders of her own she can sustain herself and with Kikyo's spiritual powers should hold off any demons that would be a threat

Everyone agreed and got to work on weapons placing Rin and Kagome into a hut to rest

Rin awoken still unable to move freely but tried to only to be pushed down by Sango

Sango: rest abit longer you'll need your strength, placing a cool cloth on her head

Rin :my precious daughter I'm coming for you stay safe until them


End file.
